Lights On
by randomcupcake123
Summary: bella and rosalie's love and lust story
1. Chapter 1

LIGHT'S ON!!!!

**It had been a long day and I knew I would be stressed later; I looked to my left and saw my computer beep red meaning I had a chat room invite. I went to my drawers and took out my club clothes for later it was a blue corset top that laced up in the middle of my back and ended with a silk black bow above my ass, and a black flair skirt with my blue stiletto heals. '**

**I shoved them in the big green purse that I usually bring to rose's we were going clubbing tonight, I pulled on my dark wash skinny jeans and my red worn out AEROSMITH (I love aero smith) band t-shirt that fell right above my pierced navel, rose worked as a tattoo artist and piercer, she also did my rose that was half hidden by my jeans. I pulled on my red flats and flipped my mahogany curls in a pony tail on the top of my head, I didn't bother wearing a bra but I had one in the bag it was strapless and had lace around the cleavage it was emerald and matched my lace boy shorts, I did some light blue eyeliner and mascara and slid some strawberry lip gloss across my lips then walked to the computer that sat on my purple bed. I pulled in into my lap and entered the chat room.**

**Sexybitch123: hey sexy!!! ;p**

Browneyedlust876: hey Rosie; when are you coming to get me ):

Sexybitch123: in about 30min then im bringing your little pussy to my house ;p

Browneyedlust876: mmhh sounds good to me; are you going to do my hair and help dress me ;p

Sexybitch123: of course im almost there get ready love ily see u in a few

Browneyedlust876: ok ily2 giggle!!!

I logged off and grabbed my bag I went down the stairs and saw Jake leaning against the counter "hey jake" I smiled when he turned and engulfed me in a bear hug "hey bells" ugh I loved when he calls me that, he lifted me onto the counter and captured my lips in his "mmmhhh jake" I said against his tongue that was exploring my mouth "mmmhhh yea" he said while sucking on my bottom lip all I heard after that was "god strawberry" then I had to push him away "jake rose is waiting for me" he grunted and kissed me one last time "ugh cant believe you're my roommate and bi and I cant have you ugh" he hugged me and went into the living room.

See jake wasn't my boyfriend though he really wants to be, I love him but I also love rosie and she is my girlfriend but she understood and allowed jake to kiss me every now and then. I walked outside and saw her shiny black corvet in the driveway she opened the door and walked over to me, I took in her outfit light blue jean minni with a green tank top and white Henley, me and her looked different from the other students at forks high but we didn't care we were 18 so we were almost done there. She walked up to me and put a hand on my cheek and interlaced her fingers in mine in her other hand,

"bells you look beautiful my love" she said before she took my lips with her own we momentarily made out before we pulled away for a breath of air, "rose you look so sexy" I said with a shit eating grin on my face. We walked to the car and got in she pulled up her cabaña glasses and turned on the radio *drop it* started and we sang along until we got to her house she got out and flipped her long blonde locks over her shoulder before helping me out of the car.

We made it inside were I was attached by her older brother Emmett "bells" he said lifting me off my feet "em I cant breath" he immediately let me go then I heard "bells" and turned to be tackled to the ground by my favorite little energizer bunny "ali hey" alice grabbed my hand and pulled me into her arms, who knew a little pixie could be so strong "bells" she hugged me again and then Jasper her boyfriend grabbed my waist and hugged me too "hey jazzz" I smiled and grabbed rose's hand "can I have time with my girl now" she smiled and began to pull me away I turned and kissed everyone on their cheek before following rose upstairs to her room.

She opened the door and pulled me in I turned and pinned her to the door she moaned when I pinned her hands above her head "ugh bells ugh" I pushed my pelvis against hers and ground her into the door "holy oooohh" she moaned as I trailed my tongue down her neck and to the pulse point and sucked "god" she pushed against me "later" and I knew she wanted our play time to wait till after we clubbed. She pulled me into the bathroom and sat me on the counter spreading my legs so she could stand between them and the heat between my legs began to grow, she did my hair in loose curls then straitened hers; then we brushed our teeth before doing lips gloss. After we reentered her room I stripped myself and she put my club clothes on me and I did the same for her…….once we got to the club we ground into each other on the dance floor and got all sweaty, we left after we had our margaritas and we made out in the cab till we got to her house and then we grabbed our clothes and changed. I was wearing red sofee shorts and a green tank top she was wearing the same in blue and pink, we got on the couch and watched movies all night. 

It didn't used to be so easy with me but when we met when I was in the 10th grade we hit it off…….

_Flashback_

_It was my first day at Forks High since I just moved from California, I was pulling on my black skinny jeans with my purple pumps and a purple top that showed my green bra, and I threw on my leather jacket and pulled my hair out of it's bun and let the brown locks fall down my shoulders, I walked out of the house and saw a hot dude like 6ft 4in "good morning Isabella" he smiled at me "um it's Bella actually; who are you" he walked over "surprised you don't remember me swan" he smiled and took his motorcycle helmet off then it came back to me "Jake" I jumped into his arms he was my best friend growing up "yea Bells were going to be living together" I smiled Char.. I mean my dad said I would be living with someone but he hadn't told me who "hop on hot stuff and I'll give you a ride" he smiled and handed me a purple helmet I jumped on and we rode to my school._

_When we pulled in everyone looked at me and I decided to make an entrance I pulled the helmet off letting my hair fly and handed it to Jake kissing his cheek "see you after school" and I sauntered off I heard comments all the way "damn" was most common I walked up to the main office "um I need my time tables" I said to the red head behind the desk "ok what is your name dear" she smiled at me "bell…. Um Isabella Swan" I corrected myself "oh yes hear you are" she handed me the papers and a slip for my teachers to sign, I turned and walked right into a huge muscley dude with crater size dimples._

"_hey sorry" I blushed and looked up at him "it's cool Bella" he smiled down at me " oh well dimples since you know my name what's yours" I smiled a shit eating grin at me he laughed "nice, im Emmett" he smiled and held out his hand, I took it and pulled him with me out into the hall "well em can I call you em; of course I can where is this class" he smiled making his dimples more pronounced "hahaha right over there" he pointed to my left I smiled "thanks" and with that I sauntered off to my History class. I entered and saw the girl that is the definition of 'sex on legs' she was blonde but you could tell she wasn't dumb when you looked at her eyes "hey" I turned and saw a dude with gross messy hair and a crooked smile " um hey" I turned but he grabbed my arm " hey wait sexy, my place or yours tonight" he wiggled his eyebrows and he showed off by touching my cheek I grabbed his finger and bent it back with a sweet smile on my face "both; you go to yours and I go to mine" and with that I let go and turned and walked to the empty seat beside the blonde._

"_hey" she smiled "hey" I smiled back and we just kept sneaking glances at each other during the class then the bell rang, I grabbed her hand and wrote my number on it then kissed her hand and walked off._

_My ringer LIGHTS ON began to play during lunch and I grabbed my phone it was a text._

_**You want to meet me outside to chill.**_

_**~blonde bombshell**_

_Today was going to be a good day._

* * *

**_I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of this _**

**_story, please comment._**

**_~RANDOM CUPCAKE NAMED RICARDO (:_**


	2. Chapter 2

Answers to review questions--- Jake is living with bells because Charlie is moving in with Renee and they are letting Bella have her freedom.

Billy and Charlie are good friends so he trusts Jake.

* * *

……….

After I had got the message I couldn't help but smirk, I knew where this would lead and I was looking for a map (she wanted a guide for her sexual conquest). I slid my phone to the keypad and typed a quick reply

**sure thing hot stuff**

**SoaringSwan~ **

**Ok; meet me outside the caf. **

**Blondebomshell~**

I made my way to dump my food when a little pixie like chick interjected "heyo I'm Alice" she smiled at me "um hey im Bella" I smiled and accepted her hand to shake "you are looking for Rosalie are you not" she smiled knowingly at me "umm" she just smiled "im Rosalie's sister and I know that she is outside waiting for you I just wanted to introduce myself" I just looked at her "well I will see you later" she handed me her number and kissed my cheek before whispering in my ear "you two will make a cute couple" I put her number in my pocket and went to find Rosalie.

As I exited the caf. I saw her leaning sensually against the wall looking at me with lust in her eyes "hey Swan" she smiled at me "hey" I made my way over to her but in the process I dropped my phone I bent to pick it up I heard "shit" I turned and saw Rosalie bracing herself against the wall I made my way over to her and I don't know what came over me but I pushed my lips against hers "we" she moaned then kissed me harder then she abruptly pulled away "we cant do this" I felt the heat of rejection in my chest "I want you but not here" she pulled me into the bathroom "here is my address, come here and we can hang out for the day" she handed me a piece of paper "okay, I already met Alice" I smiled at her "well I thought you would" and she kissed me lightly again "she is really nice and perky" I smiled at the thought of hanging with a chipper person as Alice "yea she will be very happy to hang out with you today" she kissed me once more "I have to go but I will see you later" she left me and I fixed my hair before stepping out into the hallway.

I cant wait to go to her house, I wonder what will go on; maybe I will finally find my love, after James im not so sure love exists in me anymore. I sent a text to Jake

**Hey im hanging with a friend don't wait up**

**SoaringSwan~**

**Ok, I will have some friends over so im good**

**Moonhowler~**

I made my way to my next class I saw Rosalie talking to messy hair perv from earlier "shut up bro" she hit his head; eew he was related to my goddess, I walked towards my desk only to have the messy haired dude intervene "hey brown eyes how do you like your eggs in the morning" he leaned near me I couldn't control my reply "um made by your sister while she is butt necked and Im kissing her with passion you couldn't even imagine" the look on his face was priceless I smiled and sat at my desk.

Alice came in and sat beside me "hey Bella" she smiled and put her stuff on the desk "hey shortie" I smiled back at her "so your coming over today" she smiled at me and I knew it wasn't a question "yea" she smiled "do you like dress up" that brought me to reality "not if your trying to pull some Bella Barbie crap" I hated people touching me since what happened with James, "we will see" she was writing in her notebook the entire class. I peaked over her notebook and saw 'Bella Barbie' written and a list of things, I made my way outside and then it hit me Jacob had brought me "here" Alice came around and grabbed my hand "wait what" she pulled me to her car where Rosalie, Dimples, a blonde dude, and messy hair were. "Bella needs a ride" Alice smiled and held my hand "Pink cheeks" dimples said "hey Dimples" I allowed the hug but out of the corner of my eye I saw the blonde dude look hurt "jazz" Alice pulled me over to him he whispered in her ear "pain" and then I was pulled into the car with the others I had Emmett on one side and Rosalie on the other, we made our way to a beautiful home.

We got out of the car and made our way to the front door, once we were all in a woman came in "hello im Esme" she pulled me into a hug "im um Bella" she smiled a motherly smile I wasn't used to "will you stay for dinner" I looked at Rosalie but Emmett and Alice answered for me "yes" they looked at me then left the foyer, I turned to Rosalie "come with me" she led me up the winding staircase to a large door. We walked in and then the animal came over me and I pushed her against the wall and crashed my mouth to hers "mmmmmhh" she moaned into my mouth and I felt her hands trailing against my sides to the bottom of my shirt "wait" I pulled back "can we just you know get to know each other first" after what happened with James I needed to trust her; "yea" she pulled me to her bed and we sat facing each other and just talked, about favorite things and old friends, it was nice.

After dinner Rosalie took me home, she walked me to my door in good date fashion and kissed me we held it for a minute then pulled away "I will text you later" she turned and left I opened the door and saw Jake and his friends gapping at me "wow" was all he said "what" I felt the blush on my cheeks the others spoke up "damn bells that was hot" I just smiled and made my way to the hallway "yea, it sure as hell was" and with my last comment I left to my room. I changed into some green sofee shorts and a white tank, I plugged my phone into my charger and got into bed and dreamed of the beautiful blonde goddess all my sleep.

I wonder what tomorrow will hold for me and my vixen.


End file.
